1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating tool which comprises an oily ink, and particularly, to a coating tool which can preferably be used for a correction pen which comprises an oily gel ink capable of preventing adhering matters of the oily ink and of a backflow inhibiting material on a wall surface in an ink containment tube at the time of usage and which has improved self cleanable property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as base material components of a backflow inhibiting material contained in an ink containment tube of a coating tool, methods of regulating viscosity by adding microparticle silica have been known when diglycerol/ethylene oxide adducts and diglycerol/propylene oxide adducts are used.
(Patent document 1, Patent document 2)
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-343875.
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-34098.
However, this backflow inhibiting material is hard to obtain satisfactory elasticity as a whole and therefore, when it is stored with its pen tip directed upward, some problems occur such as ink leakage caused by dripping of a backflow inhibiting material with time passage in the ink containment tube, or generation of lots of adhering matters on a wall surface of the ink containment tube accompanying the ink consumption. Further, the backflow inhibiting material is susceptible to shock impact and the backflow inhibiting material is likely to be deformed in the ink containment tube, causing ink leakage.
This is because of difficulty in imparting structural viscosity (gelatinization) with the use of microparticle silica in the case of the above mentioned base material components. It is assumed that the above mentioned base material components themselves have considerable surface activity and they are materials with high polarity, which causes inhibition of gel formation.
On the other hand, conventionally, such a correction tool has been provided that is free from adhesion of an oily ink such as correction liquid and the like to an ink containment tube with usage, that shows self cleanable property, that ensures a complete consumption of the total filling and further, that enables confirmation of the residual amount of the liquid when a transparent or translucent container is used (e.g. Patent document 3).
This patent document 3 discloses a correction tool having a coating portion for coating correction liquid which is content liquid at the tip end and containing correction liquid comprising at least an opacifying agent, a hydrocarbon-based solvent with a boiling point of 40-150° C., and a film forming agent soluble in said solvent, and housing and arranging a backflow inhibiting material which contacts with a rear boundary of this correction liquid and which comprises at least an organic solvent insoluble or hardly-soluble in a hydrocarbon-based solvent of said correction liquid and/or water, viscosity modifier, and a surfactant, in which a fluorine-based surfactant is contained as a surfactant.
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-103884.
However, said correction tool has weak self cleanable property in practice and a backflow inhibiting material (an ink follower) is likely to infiltrate correction liquid with time passage.
Further, as Patent document 4, the correction tool is provided which has a coating portion for coating correction liquid which is content liquid at a tip end and a correction liquid made up at least of an opacifying agent, hydrocarbon-based solvent with a boiling point of 40 to 150° C., and a film-forming agent soluble in said solvent are contained in the side of said coating portion in a tank which contains said correction liquid, and a backflow inhibiting material contacting with a rear boundary of a correction liquid and made up at least of viscosity regulator, an organic solvent insoluble or hardly soluble in hydrocarbon-based solvent of said correction liquid and/or water is arranged, and at least an organic solvent insoluble or hardly soluble in hydrocarbon-based solvent and/or water is coated on an inner wall surface of a containment tank of said correction liquid.
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-127680.
However, since said correction tool is nothing but a tool in which an organic solvent insoluble or hardly soluble in hydrocarbon-based solvent and/or water is coated on an inner wall surface of a containment tank is coated, as an organic solvent and/or water which was coated disappear/disappears with time passage and said self cleanable property is lost.
The object of the present invention is to provide coating tools such as correction tools provided with a backflow inhibiting material with satisfactory elasticity, preventing dripping and adhering matters on a wall surface accompanied by ink consumption and not susceptible to deformation against shock impact. In addition, the object of the present invention is to provide coating tools such as correction tools in which a backflow inhibiting material is hard to infiltrate in an ink and which has well sustained self cleanable effect against a backflow inhibiting material.